The Last Female Sayain
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: What if Goku was the last female Sayain and a certain prince wanted her to be his mate. Fem Goku/Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, as you can guess this is a Fem Goku fanfiction, anyway I hope you enjoy this sneak peak.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone again

(Goku's Prov)

It's been a year since the world tourament, I really enjoyed it being with my friends again, their the best friends any girl could ask for, but why do I feel alone, like am missing something or someone? Then if amalone dose that mean nobody loves me as a lover?

(No Prov)

Little did Goku know a certain alien prince just in the next galxay over was having the same thoughts. Are theese two loveless destained to betogether. Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own anything, in this Goku is as smart as the avarage person.

Chapter 2: Meeting A Strange

Goku flew through the sky heading towards Kame-House, where her old Master, Roshi and her best friend, Krillin lived there.

As she landed down in front of the pink house, the door flung open to reval the two bald man and her first friend ever, Bulma Briefs. "Hey guys!" Goku greeted them "Goku!" they shouted out, greeting their friend.

Meanwhile

A round white ball fell from the sky. A hatch on the ball opened and out stepped a man wearing strange armor, he has black long, spikey hair and pure black eyes. "Damit Kakarrot! Why haven't you killed everyone on this planet!" the man shouted out at no one and flew off into the sky.

Goku was about to back hand Master Roshi across the face for gradding her ass, when she felt a gaint, sinster power level heading stragith towards them. "Goku what's wrong?" Bulma asked her long time friend, with growing concern in her voice.

"I-I-I felt a power level b-bigger than Krillin's losing streak!" Goku exclaimed whilst Krillin just looked down in shame, knowing that his losing streak is gonna get bigger.

"You guy's are the reason I go to therapy and it's the reason why I dumped you Goku" Krillin muttered to himself so they couldn't hear him but Goku heard him clearly but decided not to respond.

The strange man from before landed right infront of them, "Kakarrot! Why haven't you completed your misson, why is this planet thriving with life!" the man shouted at Goku.

Who is this man and why is he calling Goku, Kakarrot. Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own anything, all rights go to DBZ's respected owners, please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Only way

Everyone looked at the man with confusion. Krillin walked up to the man like everything was normal and calmly said "Look buddy, there's no Kakarrot here so why don't you leave, go on shoo" he was then hit by something furry which sent him flying into Kame House. "Krillin!" Goku shouted out to Krillin "Krillin, are you okay?" she asked him with concern in her voice. "Yeah am fine Goku, but that guy sure is something" Krillin warned her. Goku looked over to the man and notices a brown, furry tail, swishing back and forth behind him. "A-a tail, he has a tail!" Bulma shouted out. "Kakarrot! Why haven't you filled out your mission!" he shouted at Goku. "My name isn't Kakarrot, so whoever you are leave now or you will regret it!" Goku shouted at him whilst slipping into a stance. "W-what! Kakarrot did you ever hit your head when you were younger?" the man asked her but it was more of forcing her to answer it. "What does it have to do with anything?!" she demanded him. "Just answer the question, did you or did you not, hit your head when you were younger!" he dammed her. "Yeah I did hit my head, what about it?" she asked the man, getting ready to attack him, "You fool! You forgot!" he shouted out. "Forgot what? Tell me!" Goku told him.

"You are part of a dead warrior race called the sayains, we purged planets and selled them to the highest bidder. If it had weak lifeforms on it like this one we sent a child to take care of it, but our home planet was destoryed by an meterotrite killing everyone on the planet at the time including our parents Kakarrot and you are the last female sayian, Prince Vegeta wants to see you right away, so your coming if you like it or not and to top this all off I'm you big brother Raditz" he said. Goku looked at him with utter shock but she soon composed her self "If I go with you will you leave Earth and all of it's people alone!" he said to him, knowing it's the only to keep Earth safe "Fine, my mission was to bring you to the Prince unharmed, now come on!" he told her taking off "Looks like this is it guys, you all were the best friends a girl could have, I hope he could again in the future, goodbye" she said to them, with tears falling down her cheecks and she took off into the sky, not to be seen for sevral years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The meeting

Vegeta, the Sayain Prince was talking to Raditz on his scouter "Have you got her?" he said to Raditz over the scouter."Yes Prince Vegeta, but it seems that she has no memory of her sayain heritage" Raditz replied to him. "This should be intresting" Vegeta said before shutting off his scouter. "Nappa how long intill they arrive!?" Vegeta ordered the bald Sayain. "think about... A month at top speed, Sir" Nappa told Vegeta.

A month of waiting for the last female Sayain has payed off for Vegeta as two space ships land right next to his and Nappa's. One of the ships opened and out stepped Raditz "Prince Vegeta we arrived" Raditz declared. "Why hasn't she came out yet?" Nappa asked the low class Sayain "I had to put her in Cryo sleep so she wouldn't mess with any of the controls" he told his fellow Sayains. Vegeta was going to say something when a groan came from the Space pod that Kakarrot (Goku) was in "Raditz open up her pod and bring her to me, I want to speak to her alone!" Vegeta told Raditz and Nappa, as Raditz went to get Kakarrot, Nappa flew a couple of yards away and when Raditz brought Kakarrot to Vegeta he flew over to Nappa.

Vegeta looked down at the last serving female sayain taking everything into account.

 **(Vegeta's Prov)**

It's been years since I seen a female sayain from what I know they are ment to be one of the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy only ranking second and don't ask what's number one because I have no clue but when I saw her, this woman, this Kakarrot I never thought that she would be beautiful considering that she is Raditz's little sister. Her black locks of hair that reached half way down her back, I could catch small glimpses of her coal black eyes as they fluttered open went perfect with her perfect tanned skin and the curves on her body everything about her is perfect. This female will be mine and no one else she will be the perfect queen for when I rule the galaxy.

 **(Goku's Prov)**

As soon as I could see again the first thing I saw was a man around about my height maybe a couple of inches taller he had black spikey hair that was in the shape of a flame everything about him was handsome except from the scowl he had a upon his face he looked like as if he never smiled once in his life. I think this might be Prince Vegeta since his armor looks much more better than Radish or was it Raditz?

Anyway the first thing I said to him was "Um... Hello Prince Vegeta is it?" and he just started smirking at me for some reason.


End file.
